


The birth of a Nymph

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Genre: New Kid Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids





	The birth of a Nymph

Soft mismatched eyes opened for the first time, shining against skin with a faint wood-like pattern. Gentle leaf-like wings spread out and fluttered behind the creature. 

The small being looked up to see a kind lady in front of them. "Hello, my child. My name is Mother Nature. I am glad to finally meet you. I have been waiting a while for you to join me." 

"Are you my Mama?"

"Yes, I am child." She smiled softly and knelt in front of the child. 

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Mama."

"It is okay my child." 

The small nymph hugged the women. 

"What is your name my love?"

"Ari. I like that name."

"I like that name too Ari."

"Mama, am I a boy or girl? I don't feel like either but the creatures around us are boys or girls."

"If you do not feel like a boy or girl then that is okay. You identify with whatever makes you comfortable."

"Okay, Mama! I'm just Ari then!" The small nymph giggled as the woman pulled them onto her lap and ran her fingers through their twig-like hair, flowers springing up in the mess.

"The Earth and forest is your home, my child. Some will try to destroy it but others will want to protect it. You have to watch out for humans but do not fear them all. Many are kind."

"Okay, Mama. I'll try not to be scared." They closed their eyes and leaned into their mother.

"Nature and animals are your siblings. Protect them and they shall protect you. They will know who you are. I will not always appear before you in a physical form but I am always here. I will speak to you through the trees and animals. If you wish to speak to me, all you have to do is call out and I shall respond."

"Okay, Mama." The young nymph grinned, looking out at their surroundings. They could _feel_ what the trees were feeling. Could _feel_ what the animals were feeling. They could understand the whispers of wind in the trees. 

They couldn't help but grin. The wind was greeting them and welcoming them into the family.

"I must go now Ari, but I will be watching over you." Mother Nature kissed her new child on their forehead and smiled as she stood up and hugged them. With another small kiss on the forehead, she faded from view, though Ari could still feel her there like she promised.

With a grin, the new nymph turned around before running off deeper into the woods, arms spread wide as they giggled, flowers bouncing up behind them. 

They felt so free as they ran and danced through their home, playing with their animal siblings, hugging the trees, knowing that they were their older siblings. 

The day went on with Ari running around, exploring the place that was their home. It was beautiful and they decided that they would do whatever it took to protect it.


End file.
